


Rewards

by Theeggprince



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, can be read as platonic or not i gues, up to you I suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pointless fluff between Hinata and the most underrated senpai who needs way more love than he gets!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Furystarcat requested some Hinata fluff and I decided Tanaka needed some love. I'm not super proud of this fic? But here it is. I actually wrote it like a week ago and just didn't post it lol

Hinata is the one who hit the final spike, slamming the ball down despite the three blockers all trained on him. He stands frozen for a second, then lets out a loud cheer with the rest of the team. The team wanted to celebrate their hard earned victory, but ten minutes into the bus ride back to the school, most of them were asleep.

Finally everyone went their seperate directions after getting food together. Hinata hummed as his walked toward his house, a spring in his step. He could hardly contain his excitement at having won the match, especially at having taken the final point. Just when he couldn't contain it anymore and he was about to leap into the air and yell, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned, but before he could see anyone, he was suddenly hoisted into the air.

"Hinata!" His attacker yelled as he spun the smaller boy around.

"T-tanaka-san?" Hinata gasped, clinging to Tanaka for dear life. Tanaka slowly came to a stop, laughing.

"Sorry I scared ya! I couldn't help myself after today's match!" The excitement was infectious, and soon Hinata couldn't help grinning right back at his senpai, giggling. "You did so good!" He exclaimed.

"You did too!" Hinata returned the praise with a bright smile. Tanaka set him down, rubbing his hand through the fluffy mess of Hinata's hair. Hinata leaned into the touch.

"Yeah, but you got the last hit! And you slammed that sucker home!" Tanaka continued to praise him, quickly hugging him again. "You're the coolest underclassman a guy could ask for!"

Hinata gasped, looking at Tanaka with stars in his eyes.

"You think I'm cool?!"

"Of course!" and suddenly Hinata was in the air again, fighting down a yell. "Noya and the rest are proud of you too, ya know." Hinata felt the heat rise in his cheeks against the chilly air.

"Really?"

"Yeah! You ruled the court!" Hinata giggled at Tanaka's response.

"Well I think that you should carry me home as a reward. Since I did so well and all." Hinata teased, poking Tanaka's side. Tanaka just shrugged and started walking.

"You'll have to give me directions, your majesty."

And he did, pointing Tanaka to his house, hugging tight to his senpai. He was only put down once outside of his house. Hinata fumbled for his keys, opening the door and holding it open. Tanaka stepped in, both of them taking their shoes off in the entryway. Hinata showed Tanaka to his room.

The rest of the night was spent in each others company, laughing and playing video games, talking about the match they'd won. When it came time to sleep, Hinata begged his mom to let Tanaka stay over. She conceeded, and so they set out a futon for Tanaka to sleep on. However, before the night was over, Tanaka ended up in Hinata's bed with him, arms wrapped around him. Hinata laced their fingers, and soon the two were asleep like that.

**Author's Note:**

> theprinceisalwayswrite.tumblr.com if you wanna talk to me about my writing, americanprince-americanroyalty.tumblr.com if you wanna yell about volleyboys!


End file.
